What happened if Karofsky apologized to Kurt?
by Oktoberskies101
Summary: What happened if Karofsky apologized to Kurt? Finn convinced Karofsky to apologize to Kurt but will it end up the way they wanted it to or will it end badly for all those involved?
1. Chapter 1

_So what would've happened if Karofsky had agreed to see and apologize to Kurt after "Thriller/Heads Will Roll". So basically I always wanted to know what would've happened so I made up the story for myself._

_A.N. So this is my first Klaine fanfiction (well any in general) so please tell me your thoughts about this. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee I wished I did but I don't so I'll go and cry now. I also don't own the character of Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Reed and Shane or Wes and David's personality that belongs to CP Coulter's story "Dalton". Has eventual Klaine, also suggests Brittana in later chapters._

_Rated: M_

**What would've happened if Karofsky went to apologize to Kurt after "Thriller/Heads Will Roll"**

**Chapter 1**

"William McKinley Titians win!" the announcer calls and the stands erupt with noise. Finn and Puck hug while on the stands Kurt hugs Carol, he turns to Blaine and he's screaming and loving every minute. The cheerleaders and the rest of the New Directions girls are like everyone jumping around screaming. Artie is rolled over with the trophy and everyone kisses it and lifts it up and heads towards the locker room.

Finally after everything has calmed down, everyone's out of their zombie make-up, their playing gear, costumes and is down a little from their high from winning. The New Directions are found celebrating the win of the football team with the best way they know how. They are currently singing "We are the Champions". Once everyone is sitting back down Mr Shue says, "Well, congrats guys on both an uplifting and awesome half-time show but also on the win of the football team." They clapped and high fived each other. "Okay, so now that's done and out of the way we can now focus on our dancing for regionals."

"Mr Shue, can we start next week? Cause I'm still kinda tired from the game?" asked Finn.

"I thought of that Finn so I was giving you the heads up about next week's assignment so you can all have a song prepared to perform."

"Oh. Well I've gotta go, Burt and my mum are wanting me to be home in like," looks at watch, "20 minutes and it takes 15 to get home. And I still need to clean out my locker."

"Alright all of you can go home and get well rested for our Michael Jackson week next week!"

Everyone heads out of the choir room to go home, but only Finn heads to his locker in the locker room. He's surprised to say the least to find Karofsky empting out his locker also. He thinks about talking to him but ignores the idea and reminds himself that this is the guy that forced Kurt out of McKinley, but at the same time he's the guy that helped them win their game. So Finn approaches Karofsky, "Hey, thanks for participating in the half-time show. You were fairly good if I do say so myself."

"Thanks man, and yeah it was sorta fun. But the game was definatly the best part of the evening."

"Totally, listen if you wanna stay in glee club I think it would be a good idea if you apologize to Kurt about everything."

"And why would I want to stay in glee club and apologize to Hummel?"

"Because I know from the look on your face during the half-time show you actually really enjoyed it as much as I did. So do you wanna stay in glee club?"

"You know what, I will stay. You're right I really enjoyed it and I think it would be the right thing to do to apologize to Hummel about everything." Karofsky turned and went back to cleaning out his locker.

"Alright, I'll text you when we'll take you to see Kurt." Finn smiles and walks away. He's a little taken back by how Karofsky suddenly agreed to apologize after everything that he did. But he pushes it aside and goes into the parking lot and drives back to the Hudmel residence.

"What, you've gotta be kidding me he's joking with you." Said Puck over the phone to Finn.

"I dunno dude, he seemed really sincere about it and I know that he did enjoy performing so he should join glee club."

"That's not what I was talking about. If he seems Hum... Kurt he'll just go back to his old ways and just bully him again."

"Please Puck let's give him a chance you don't know, it may end up so he will just apologize to Kurt."

"Okay, we'll talk to the others about it. I don't think they'd like the idea but it would be good to have more members of glee club. If it's alright with Lauren and Santana then I'll agree as well."

"I get Lauren, but why Santana?"

"Because she's a 'judgemental bitch' and it's hard to get her to agree to with anything without thinking things through first."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go mum's got some of Kurt's cooking down stairs. He brought some brownies in case we won."

"Okay, talk with ya later." Puck hung up first, he was really suspicious about Karofsky but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt but decided he'll be the first to pounce on Karofsky if he hurts Kurt in any shape or form.

_A.N._

_Okay, so thank you for reading. Please comment and if people like this I'll keep writing._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. So this is my first Klaine fanfiction (well any in general) so please tell me your thoughts about this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee I wished I did but I don't so I'll go and cry now. I also don't own the character of Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Reed and Shane or Wes and David's personality that belongs to CP Coulter's story "Dalton". _

_Rated: M_

**What would've happened if Karofsky went to apologize to Kurt after "Thriller/Heads Will Roll"**

**Chapter 2**

"I mean that was really clever to start saying 'Brains'. It totally creeped the other team out and made them drop the ball."

"Well, it sounds like you enjoyed yourself." Answered Kurt.

"I did. I especially loved the half-time show that was brilliant. I can see why you miss them so much." He breathes in and finally says,

"I do miss them, but seeing what they can do again only makes me so proud of them. I just really hope that they know that."

"I bet they do." Blaine says and looks at Kurt.

"Keep your eyes on the road I don't wanna have a crash because you were trying to make me feel better."

Blaine only chuckled and watched the road again. 'This is going to be a long drive' thought Kurt.

Two hours later, they finally arrive back at Dalton. They park Blaine's car back in its spot and head back to Windsor. On the way they talked about how they thought they could get Wes and the council to agree to do something elaborate in the Warblers. As soon as they entered the dorm they heard, "Everyone, Alice and the White Rabbit are back!" announced Evan and Ethan. Blaine and Kurt just rolled their eyes and started to walk away from the Tweedles but instead of the silence they were hoping for they heard, "Looks like they want to 'get on' with their date." Said Evan

"Definitely, they both just reack of sexual tension." Laughed Ethan. The Tweedles just fell on the floor laughing, and through the doors you could hear Wes and David also laughing their heads off.

"Wes! David! Ethan! Evan! This means war. And to start with, I think I'll share all the cookies I made earlier with Blaine and STUART HOUSE!" dead silence followed only to be then followed with,

"Everyone Alice made cookies. FIND THEM NOW!" Then everyone that heard it starting running around Windsor looking for the cookies.

When Blaine and Kurt reached Kurt's dorm room Blaine had to ask, "Did you really bake cookies this morning?"

"No, but I may or may have not have something for you." Kurt replied and reached into his bag and pulled out a container with about 6 brownies in it. Blaine could only laugh.

"You're a lifesaver! You remembered that I love brownies, nearly more than your cookies."

"Well, I'm offended! These brownies took some serious ninja work to make and pack them before Finn either came home or smelt them from a mile away. Or both."

"Well thank you. I'll be sure not to show anyone these. Your cooking is brilliant. You could become a chef and make heaps of money."

"And leave my Broadway and fashion career go to waste never!" Kurt scoffed playfully which earns a smack on the arm from Blaine. Kurt looked up at Blaine and they both just stared at each other. Blaine started to lean in but then rubbed his face in his hand and said, "It's late we both should be going to bed."

"Yeah, definitely. Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." But instead of just turning around and leaving Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt eagerly returned it and smiled at Blaine.

Blaine headed down to his dorm room and once he got there he slammed the door shut and slid down it. "What was I thinking? I nearly KISSED him tonight. KISSED. I really have got to keep a hold on my feelings towards Kurt because I know what he went through and I don't want him to feel pressured into anything." After sitting there for a good 5 minutes he went and had a shower and got ready for bed, set his alarm clock and went to bed. Trying not to think about how much he wanted to kiss Kurt his best friend.

Meanwhile, Kurt went into his own room and he leant against the door, "What was Blaine doing? He was going to KISS ME but then he stopped himself. Did he realize that it was me or was it just from going somewhere together? I want him so bad but he only thinks of me as someone who needs to be mentored. Believe me that's not a bad thing, I mean I get to hang around him alot. I really should talk to him about it tomorrow." He got off the door and went and had a shower, went and did his night moisturizing routine and like Blaine set his alarm clock and went to bed only to be kept awake thinking about the gorgeous soloist which he was head over heels in love with.

They both didn't much sleep but when they did they only dreamt with a smile on their face, about the day when they would be together and that they'd wait eternity for each other to feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, anyway here is the next chapter and the next couple will be up tomorrow so get your reading on!_

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Kurt wakes up to his alarm blaring at him to get up. But today, seeing it was a weekend, he pressed snooze and went back to sleep, only to be woken up 10 minutes later by his clock. This happened 4 more times. Kurt got up, "Fine, you want me up I'm up! But just to make sure." and turned the alarm off then he leant over and unplugged the clock from the wall and sighed.

An hour later Kurt had finished his morning moisturizing routine he looked at his phone and it was 8:30. Wes, David and Blaine would be heading to breakfast soon. So he got up and headed towards the door but stopped when he realised he didn't have his phone. He went back to the vanity and picked it up, but it rang a few seconds later. Kurt looked at the caller ID, Finn. Kurt was puzzled; this hour of the morning for Finn on a weekend is pretty much like 3am for Kurt on a weekday.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt. How are you? Did you like the half-time show?"

"I'm fine, but tired. And the half-time show was shear brilliance, I was jealous I couldn't participate." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, that's great to hear. Kurt," Finn sounding so serious got Kurt's attention real fast. Finn was never serious in the morning especially on weekends. "I've gotta ask you something."

"It's not about dad is it? OMG, did something happen? Is he ok?" Immediately expecting the worst.

"Whoa, slow down Kurt. Nothing happened to your dad he's perfectly fine." "As fine as you can be after a heart attack." Mumbled Kurt.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you what happen yesterday."

"I know I was there."

"No after the show. I was walking to my locker to clean it out when I spotted Karofsky. He wants to stay in glee club Kurt isn't that great!"

"What! Finn if this is some sick joke forget it." Kurt said sounding pissed.

"I'm not joking. And I told him that if he wanted to stay he'd have to apologize to you. And he agreed to, that's if you're okay with it." A few silent seconds past. "Kurt?"

"Yeah? Sorry, umm sure I'll let him apologise. But not alone." He sounded scared and even Finn picked up on it.

"Of course, all us New Directions will be escorting him to and from Dalton. We have your back Kurt. We'll come up tomorrow. Anyway I've gotta go there's food downstairs. Bye"

Kurt hung up quickly. Karofsky wanted to apologise after everything he did? Kurt couldn't wrap his head around it, it was insane. He couldn't move, it was like he was petrified. He stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

Meanwhile down in the dining room Blaine, Wes and David were all eating breakfast.

"Where's Kurt? He's usually here before us." Asked David.

"I dunno I'll go check on him." Blaine said. He walked to Windsor as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. But he stopped abruptly outside of Kurt's door. 'Is he not at breakfast because of last night?' thought Blaine but shook the idea out of his head and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. "Kurt. Kurt It's me Blaine open up." Still no answer so he turns the door knob to find Kurt staring at a wall. As if there was nothing in the world around him.

Blaine approached him carefully and touched his shoulder, "Kurt." He said softly. Kurt jumped and immediately grabbed Blaine into a hug and his breathing became faster. "Kurt what's wrong?"

"Finn. He said Karofsky wants to apologise and is coming here tomorrow. And I'm so scared Blaine." He started sobbing into Blaine shirt. Blaine couldn't believe what he heard.

"Don't worry Kurt; you'll have the Warblers with you at all times so Karofsky can't do anything. Not to mention me beside you always. By the end of tomorrow you'll never want to see me again, coz I was too damn annoying." Kurt laughed at Blaine attempted at humour.

"Thanks Blaine, I needed that." He melts into Blaine's arms. He feels safe there. Blaine felt this and this only made him hug Kurt tighter. He knew Kurt would think he was taking advantage but kissed Kurt's hair and said, "Don't worry you'll be fine" To which Kurt only smiled and enjoyed the warmth that he felt while being in his best friend's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the Hudmel Residence, Finn called an emergency glee club meeting. Everyone turned up less than an hour later as they know that the only reason Finn would call if it was really important.

"What is up Finn? Did something happen to Kurt?" asked Rachel

"Did something happen to my white boy? Finn imma cut you if you don't tell me!" threatened Mercedes, and everyone started to argue with each other.

"Guys! Nothing happen to Kurt. It's about Karofsky." Then everyone went dead silent.

"What about Karofsky?" asked Santana.

"He wants to stay in glee club," "Hell to the no!" "Let me finish! I told him if he wanted to stay in glee club that he's gotta apologise to Kurt, and he agreed."

"Finn, don't you just see this is just a way for Karofsky to get to Kurt. Again." Said Quinn.

"I reckon we should give him the chance." Puck finally said which got everyone's attention. "In my opinion, we see if he actually does apologise. At the first sight of Karofsky trying anything to hurt Kurt and I'll be there to tackle him then beat the shit out of him. So I believe that Kurt needs all of us to be there for him. Who's with me?" Nobody said anything because they weren't ready for Puck to say anything that sounded so protective of Kurt. They all raised their hands and nodded.

"Thanks Puck. Okay we'll meet at McKinley at 9am tomorrow and meet Karofsky then we'll all drive up together. Give me a minute while I go and call Karofsky." Finn left the room.

"I don't believe for a second that Karofsky wants to apologise. But I'll be there for Kurt because I believe when I say that we all love Kurt, I'm speaking for everyone." Rachel said. Once again everyone nodded. Then Finn came back into the room, "Alright its set. Rachel we'll us your car and Artie's. Alright see everyone tomorrow.

The next day the New Directions was waiting for the final person to arrive. Karofsky. Another 10 minutes pasted and still no sign of him. "I knew it, he isn't gonna show." Said Sam. But just as Finn was about to talk, Karofsky drove into the car park. "Sorry I'm late, parents were having a meeting and I couldn't get away."

"Unlikely excuse." Mercedes muttered. To which Tina and Quinn only nodded.

"Okay now, we are going to take 3 cars. Rachel will be driving with Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Artie will be with Sam, Quinn and Lauren while I, Karofsky, Puck, Santana and Brittany will be in my car. Got it? Okay lets go." They all went to their assigned cars.

On the way Karofsky made little to no noise which Finn and Brittany were grateful for. Everything was silent until Puck said, "You hurt my boy Kurt and you'll wish you never were born."

"That's rich, coming from someone who will go to juvie for anything." Retorted Karofsky

"Well, I'm sure they'll excuse me on this occasion." To which only received an eye roll from Karofsky.

"Puck's right Karofsky, we'll never let you touch Kurt. And if you do I'll break both of your nuts and rip them out and make you eat them!" Said Santana, Karofsky visibly stiffened but then relaxed.

"You wouldn't do anything Santana; you'd be worrying to much about Brittany to do anything."

"San, would do anything to keep you away from my dolphin you meanie!" replied Brittany

"I don't think so."

"Guys seriously give it a rest. Don't you see all you are just rattling each other up so shut up and listen to the radio." Said Finn.

The rest of the drive was silent which everyone was very grateful for. But Karofsky couldn't help himself, so he kept staring out of the window with a devilish smirk on his face but no-one noticed.

_A.N. Alright I've got some news I'm planning my next story. It's about Kurt's time at Dalton and I need some help. I have three characters (Lucas, Joel and Zach) I have no idea for their personalities. Lucas will be the leader and the other two will be just following him around (sorta like Draco, Crabbe and Doyle from Harry Potter but Joel and Zach will talk and voice their opinions) So I want them to be the 'evil' characters please comment and help me. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At Dalton, to say that everyone was nervous would be an understatement. Currently all the Warblers were in the Senior Commons trying to think of something to say to stop the tense silence. Jeff and Nick were pacing, Evan and Ethan talking quietly with Wes and David. Dwight was looking out the window, holy water in hand, and Reed and Shane were attempting to read a book but kept glancing at Kurt and Blaine who were on a lounge chair with Kurt leaning back against the chair with Blaine's arm around his shoulders and the other holding Kurt's hand. Every once in a while Blaine would lightly squeeze Kurt's hand and look at him, not talking but they both understood what the other meant.

Evan and Ethan were the only ones with their phones on and at the ready. They both remembered a conversation that Blaine had with them only the day before.

_~FLASHBACK~_

Evan and Ethan were restocking their nerf gun supplies when they had heard a knock at the door. "Enter at your own peril." Said Evan, liking to scare people every once and a while. They then see Blaine walk in with a glare that could kill. "We haven't done anything we swear." Said the twins at the same time while raising their hands. This made Blaine's glare soften and he laughed softly, "I'm not here to scold you guys. In fact I've got a favour to ask of you."

"We're listening."

"Tomorrow, the warblers are meeting in the senior commons at 10:30 because Kurt needs all the help he can get."

"What happened to Alice?" replied Ethan instantly both Evan and Ethan listening curiously.

"Kurt's old bully, Karofsky, is coming here tomorrow with the New Directions because apparently he wants to apologize to Kurt for the way he treated Kurt."

"Blaine, what the hell! It's obviously a trap, how can they believe a person who made Kurt so afraid?"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THIS?" screamed Blaine, this stunned the twins as Blaine was normally calm and collected and never screamed at anyone. "I'm sorry, I believe Karofsky as much as I believe that Wes isn't addicted to red vines and his gavel. And you know how addicted Wes is. So that's why I want you guys to"

"Use our nerf guns on this lowly human being you've got it. We are actually stocking up on everything that we need right now." Exclaimed the Tweedles.

"No, no nerf guns." The tweedles looked at each other, "I wanted you Evan to put the police on speed dial and you Ethan to put the ambulance on speed dial. I'm not taking any chances with this guy; I don't like what he did to Kurt."

"Alright Blaine we'll do that because we believe that Alice should just have that knowledge that we can call help easily."

"No, don't tell Kurt. I don't want him thinking up the worst possible things that could happen, if he hasn't already. Thank you so much Evan and Ethan."

"No problem, white rabbit, we'll do anything to keep our Alice safe." Blaine just nodded and closed the door.

~FLASHBACK END~

Finally after 10 silent minutes Kurt said, "Listen guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate this but you don't have to be here. I don't want anyone to get hurt on account of me trying to do something that doesn't even concern any of you."

"Kurt," Wes began, "you're a warbler now. And believe it or not we care so much about you so we're staying here to make sure that you don't get hurt. And when you joined the warblers your and everyone else's troubles became everyone else's problems because of two reasons." Wes walked up to Kurt and knelt in front of him, "Firstly, us Windsor boys have to stick together," this made Kurt chuckle, "and the warblers are a family and you watch each other's backs. Even if we hate each other." Wes then patted Kurt on the shoulder and walked back to David.

"Looks like you're stuck with us!" joked Blaine

"Damn, and I didn't want to keep you from your appointment with your computer to buy more of that ghastly hair gel that makes your hair more firm than concrete." Replied Kurt. Blaine was just glad to see the sassy Kurt he was used to surface. Even if it was to insult his hair. Blaine then turned around to face the tweedles and said, "Our guests should be here soon, why don't you two go and meet them at the front door."

"No problem our white rabbit!" and with that the twins disappeared and the door and down the corridor. But what the warblers didn't know was that the tweedles had in fact booby trapped the entire corridor with nerf guns just in case.

"Do you think we should've told Blaine about the guns?" asked Ethan

"Nahh, we did what he told us to do which made him feel better about the situation. We're just doing the same thing, but in our own way." Replied Evan. To which the both fist pumped and continued down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A.N. I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner but things got very hectic last year. Wow last year … happy 2012 everyone! :D_

The New Directions' cars all pulled up outside of Dalton at about 12pm, they would've been there earlier if it hadn't been for traffic. But seriously come on, traffic on a Sunday that's just annoying. After everyone got out of their cars they finally had a chance to look around.

"Sanny, is this Hogwarts?" asked Brittany

"No sweet heart this is Kurt's school." Answered Santana and Brittany only nodded her head.

"How are we supposed to find Kurt in a school this bloody massive?" asked Puck.

After a minute or two the front doors of the building opened up to display to blonde twins that simply smirked at everyone.

"Welcome to Dalton Acadamy" said Evan

"We are Evan and Ethan, nice to meet you" said the twins simultaneously

The New Directions just started at them and looked gobsmacked, and were trying to figure out who the hell these guys were.

So finally Finn asked, "Umm hi I'm Finn and we're the New Directions. We are all looking for Kurt Hummel my step-brother. Do you know where he is?"

"Of course we do, we were sent by the white rabbit to bring you all to the Senior Commons. That's were Alice is so follow us." Said Ethan

If everyone wasn't confused before … they were know. "These guys give me a headache." Puck said.

"Well it's not that hard to do that now is it Puckerman?" retorted Quinn while giving him a look that said 'you idiot' and turned and started to follow the twins.

As they walked in the halls of Dalton the New Directions continually looked as if their eyes are bugged out of their head.

"So how far exactly away is Kurt?" asked Rachel

"Well, we have to get to the Senior Commons so don't worry it'll only take a few more minutes" answered the twins once again in unison.

"Why are guys answering at the same time? And could ya please stop coz you're giving me a headache" said Finn

"Sure no problem" Evan replied and Ethan winked to his brother.

As they were walking, Sam unfortunately got too close to one of the nerf guns' sensors and it fired and got his head, "Ahh! What the hell!" and all the twins could do is laugh.

The finally got to the Senior Commons a minute later and the twins burst the two doors open to allow everyone to see everyone. The Warblers were all staring at Karofsky and Karofsky was staring at Kurt but then looked away.

"Dolphin!" cried Brittany and ran to give Kurt a great big hug and kissed him on the cheek, and he gladly returned the hug. As the New Directions were all saying their hellos Sam walked up to Wes and said, "Do you know why your school halls are booby traps with nerf darts? Coz one hit me and it really hurt." This caused Wes to look at David and they both yelled, "TWEEDLES! Why'd did you booby trap the halls?"

The twins laughed and said, "Because Wevid, we wanted to be prepared for anything." Yelled the twins. This caused the Warblers to laugh.

After all the hellos were said and done, Karofsky stepped into the middle of the room and just stood there looking at the floor. Kurt saw this as a good sign that he wasn't at least charging at Blaine and him. So he got up from his place on the couch and started to walk towards Karofsky only to have his arm held by Blaine. Blaine wore an expression Kurt had never seen before; it was a mix of confusion, anger and being scared and not to mention how tense Blaine was standing. Kurt smiled and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, this caused him to relax and let go of Kurt's arm and understanding and smiled but didn't sit down just in case something happened.

Everyone saw this exchange of glances between the two and they saw how much one was reliant on the other, it was a bond none of the others shared in New Directions at least but Wes and David , Jeff and Nick did.

Kurt turned his head back towards and started walking towards Karofsky. Once he was about 3 feet away from him he stopped and cleared his throat to let Karofsky know he was there. Karofsky looked up and Kurt said, "Hello David"

_A.N. MUHAHAHAHA cliffhanger ;) but lucky for you guys I've put the next chapter up with this one._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hello David" Kurt said as confidently as he could. This caused Karofsky to look up and release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey Kurt." Karofsky smiled nicely, "When Finn had told me that you had agreed to meet with me I didn't believe him. Which you can probably understand why."

"You know when Finn called me to ask if it was okay if you came to apologise, I couldn't move. I stayed in my room all day crying with Blaine holding me because I was so scared that you would hurt me." Kurt said bluntly.

"What? No Kurt I'm here to apologise for real. So, I apologise with everything that I am that I had put you though everything that I did. I'm sorry for kissing you in the locker room and I'm so sorry for threatening your life if you told anyone." As Karofsky's eyes started watering, everyone in the room gasped at what he had just said, nobody except Blaine knew that Karofsky had kissed him while Finn and Blaine knew about Kurt's life being threatened.

Karofsky sniffled and put his hand out, which caused everyone to nearly pounce on him but luckily they didn't, and waited for Kurt to give him a handshake. Kurt carefully thought through what could happen but believed with crossed fingers that none of his ideas would happen. The two in the middle of the room shook hands and smiled.

"Well David, thank you so much for the apology you don't know how much this means to me and my family" Kurt looked at everyone when he mentioned his family and they wore bright smiles, "and I'll make you a deal." Karofsky looked up at him in hope, "I'll forgive you for everything you put me and family and friends through on one condition."

"Anything, and I mean anything. I'll do anything to be trusted by you."

"Good, because you only did those things to me out of ignorance. That's why I want you to be educated about homosexuality, because you need to be educated David. I don't want you to be like one of those people that pretend to be straight for other people but aren't happy. So if you do that I'll forgive you and maybe we can work towards and understanding maybe even a friendship. You okay that?"

"This is more than I thought was going to happen thank you." Karofsky got a bit carried away and hugged Kurt, which caused him to tense up but then returned the hug. They pulled away and Kurt walked back and Blaine hugged him noticing that his friend was in a little bit of shock.

"Let's celebrate!" Nick yelled and Jeff readily agreed nodding his head excitedly. But all the Warblers got a bit scared when the twins looked at each other evilly and brought a bag in from outside. They opened the bag and screamed together, "NERF GUN WAR! WARBLERS VS THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" and they started throwing nerf guns to everyone.

"Where'd the hell did you guys get all this stuff?" asked Artie

"We just restocked our supplies and our parents let us buy anything from the internet we want so its great!" said Evan.

"Well a war sounds great!" said Wes which surprised everyone, "But I don't think we should inside so everyone follow me to the football field."

Everyone followed Wes and they were soon on the football field having the biggest nerf war any of them had ever had. Well except the twins and the Warblers (including Kurt) who had managed to make the whole of Dalton Academy to gang up on Stuart House. It took a week to get rid of all the nerf darts from trees, hair, beds, chalk boards, computers, the principal's office and the office building and Stuart House. But if you ask anyone in Dalton if it was worth it; they would agree easily.

_A.N. Sorry that this one is a bit short but I hoped you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. Please review :D_


End file.
